Another Day at Hope's Peak Academy
by KittyAngora
Summary: "I didn't set up a bomb, explosion, or any device that would've hurt anybody!" Nagito cried.


Another Day at Hope's Peak

Ever since becoming the principal of Hope's Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri has done everything in his power to keep the school calm and orderly. However, the 77th class of talented had proven to be feisty adversaries of his goals. Jin Kirigiri could not comprehend how these high schoolers could constantly cause daily disruption of the peaceful lives the other students led. From destroyed classrooms, to fires randomly starting in the hallway, or to horrendous daily concerts of the Ultimate Musician. Jin made a mental note to ask Kizakura if he was drinking on the job when he heard her at her gig. Currently, Jin was finishing up the last his paperwork and rereading the police reports. ' _They really outdid themselves this time'_ he thought chuckling. Just last week, the entire gymnasium had blown up. The Steering Committee was utterly embarrassed by this incident. It was impossible cover it up with the reporters around at the scene and with how ginormous the explosion was. Reclining back into his chair, Jin began a reminiscence his exchange with the student responsible for it all, Nagito Komaeda.

 _Flashback_

 _All eyes in the room were focused on the quiet white haired boy. He was twiddling with his thumbs, a habit that Jin started to notice. Though he may not have followed in his father's footsteps, Jin had countless and countless of generations of detectives' blood flowing through his veins. Jin could tell there was no malicious intent radiating off the boy from the way Nagito had been staring at the floor, to his downcast glaze, and to the fidgeting of his fingers. Jin abruptly sat up from his chair and placed his crossed arms on the table. Nagito visibly flinched at the sudden noise and place his hands at his sides._

" _Nagito Komaeda," Panic-stricken green eyes glanced at him, "there are witnesses that can place your whereabouts at the computer room the afternoon before the threat was posted on the gymnasium."_

 _A member of the steering committee gruffly spoke, "You were also found approaching the area when the bomb went off."_

" _I didn't set up a bomb, explosion, or any device that would've hurt anybody!" Nagito cried._

" _But you were the creator of the threat, were you not?" snapped a woman in a dark red business suit._

" _Yes, but- "_

" _So, you can see in our position how you are obviously the culprit."_

" _But, I-" Nagito started to open his mouth and clamped it shut when more of the committee members began to voice their opinions._

 _Jin sighed and rubbed his temples, 'These people honestly have no self-control.'_

 _He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Through a much more detailed investigation, it appears as though you are innocent."_

" _Kirigiri, you can't be serious! Have you not seen the evidence or have heard the testimony of several eyewitness accounts placing Nagito Komaeda at the scene of the crime?!"_

" _Yes, I have seen all of the evidence. The rest of the evidence that the committee hadn't considered looking at for hope of an immediate resolution to give the press."_

" _Now, look here-"_

 _Jin ignored the ranting man and distributed several folders amongst the committee, "As provided to you by the information in the folders, there is no direct link between Nagito Komaeda and the explosion in the gymnasium."_

 _Flashback ends_

He had barely scraped the information together in time.

"Idiots," Jin Kirigiri mumbled.

Though, he couldn't blame the committee. To be at the wrong place at the wrong time, Nagito Komaeda's luck was truly extraordinary. When the academy's security had seized Nagito, it had come to Jin's attention that Nagito was carrying a tray of cups filled with a green colored liquid. At first, Jin had assumed that the boy had made juice for the judges. Considering Nagito's low self-esteem and the fact that there have only been two cases of Nagito poisoning someone, Jin thought it was odd that he'd offer his own beverages to world renown judges. After handing a sample to the school laboratory, Jin found out that the drinks where in fact laxatives. 'Why would someone planning to bomb the gym, be holding onto cups of laxatives?' he thought at the time. A few days ago, the police were able to catch the extremists. Apparently, they had gotten the directions mixed up and placed the bombs incorrectly at the school's gym. _'This really was a close call.'_ He sighed, _'Not just for Nagito, but for Chisa too.'_

He slumped in seat and mumbled, "Just another day at Hope's Peak Academy."


End file.
